bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Prove One's Worth
The . Many Shinigami say its a Heaven that promises unlimited pleasures and instant gratification. What a load of shit they loved to sell. For Gekkō, this place was nothing more than a arena where he has honed his skills, perfected his craft. And he would test this craft out against one of the most blessed Kidō Minds in all of the Gotei 13 since . He wanted to test his mettle against this Captain not so that he could prove that Martial Arts (both Zanjutsu and Hakuda) where ultimately better than Kidō; but to prove among his own Clan, that the aforementioned arts had their place in combat as well. That was why he was here. The barracks where he would confront his opponent. "Taiga Jinkō." He proclaimed with a fierce yet reserved voice. "Come out, I am here to challenge you to a duel." Wait, wasn't illegal to for Captains to fight amongst each other? Crap! Waving his hands around in a frantic manner, Gekkō hurried to correct himself. "Oh! Wait! Sorry. Could you just meet me in the outskirts of the Seireitei? Much appreciated!" He scrambled as he utilized Shunpō to get to the grassy plains outside of the Soul Society. Within a large laboratory of sorts, the man whom Gekkō Kirameki had just shouted for was placed right in the center. The scientist appeared to be enthralled within his own work, and it was evident that some sort of data analysis was being taken place. After all, the multitudes of inventions, flasks, test tubes, chemicals and various other concoctions were placed in the most organized fashion any laboratory was. Beyond this, the laboratory was clearly isolated from society: sound-proof walls and windows, internal lighting as opposed to exposure from the sun, a dark floor, walls and a generally stifling atmosphere. Yet, between it all, lied a large computer screen and an equally odd man placed in front of it. Fervently typing down a multitude of unexplained phrases, the individual appeared to be in deep thought - frustrated, more like. Upon gaining a good look at him, one could see a skeletal man with striking blue hair adorned in a labcoat and, what appeared to be, a dark blue overcoat. Framing his spectacles in the correct position, the man sighed as he sensed a presence from outside of his laboratory. This man, without question, was Taiga Jinkō. "Who is disturbing me at this point of time!?" He exclaimed to the individual about to knock on his door, to which the subordinate was perturbed. "Uhh... Captain Kirameki proposed that you meet him on the outskirts of the ..." Taiga's interest was unfazed. "Do you really believe I'm going to respond to a challenge of that sort? Tell him to persuade me properly, and I'll consider it!" "But sir..." Taiga's gaze intensified, "What?" he responded as the feeble subordinate gulped. "He's already waiting for you there..." Taiga's nerves appeared across his clearly angered face. Bemused, Taiga stood up, saved the data he had then recorded, and opened the door with a flick of his hands. It wasn't a calm and collected flick, however. Throwing his labcoat towards the subordinate with surprising strength, Taiga walked past him in a rush. "This Kirameki...I'll punish him for interrupting my data analysis! Kobaya, tell Akon that Captain Jinkō orders him to finish his data analysis and take charge while I'm gone!" Taiga declared, leaving the subordinate befuddled at the recent turn of events, as he meekly walked the other direction to tell the others of his orders. "Prepare for the worst, Kirameki..." Was all Taiga would be saying underneath his breath. Gekkō sat upon a relatively flat boulder that was conveniently laid out for him in the middle of the plains, attempting to look as dignified and royal as one who was about to become the Head of any Clan would be. "Trying" was the key word. Yes, as time went by as he awaited his opponent, he began to slouch further and further down until his rump hit the soft, grassy ground beneath him. He sighed in annoyance as he finally felt the presence of Jinkō. "You know, for a Kidō Master and Captain of the Twelfth Division, you sure do have problems keeping time. I asked you to be here thirty minutes ago you sloth." Gekkō lectured his opponent as his presence in the area was all but all consuming. "Excuse me?" Taiga blinked an eye at Gekkō's comment. "As a world-renown Kidō Master yourself, wouldn't it be more appropriate to interrupt my valuable time conducting and analyzing scientific experiments for your own amusement?" While he appeared to be polite, Taiga had a harshness underneath the tone of the comment he made, willing to let Gekkō know of his bemusement. "So, please do give me an exposition for the reasoning you have provided to occupy my time whereas I could be analyzing important data for the Soul Society?" "My apologies, Mr. Jinkō. Had I known you were conducting experiments, I would have made a courtesy call." Gekkō explained, not knowing of Jinkō's prior engagements. "It was rather rude of me not to atleast ask you if you where busy." He stood to his full height, placing his hand on his Zanpakutō. "However, there is still an urgent matter to address." Gekkō said. He would atleast try to sound regal and commanding to match the tone of the man standing before him. "Don't bother apologizing at this point in time." Taiga placed his hands crossed around his chest and breathed out. "Cut it straight to the point, and get rid of the eloquence. Forcing it out of you makes you sound sardonic, at best." Taiga continued, before concluding with a simple question, "So what brings me to this place? This, "urgent" matter as you have described?" Gekkō closed his eyes and breath slowly. "Well, since we are throwing eloquence out the door and we have completed exchanging pleasantries..." Gekkō unsheathed his blade-causing an immense Iaidō to occur, causing the ground before him to upturn and eradicating the landscape that was within the range of his attack. The wind was razor sharp and would cut through all but the sturdiest of bodies. It seemed to be as a tornado was rushing towards Taiga in all its destructive glory. "Fast." Taiga thought, and immediately began to concoct a counter-initiative. Taking into account his Kidō prowess, Taiga collected his reiryoku at a focal point on his finger. While doing so, he gazed intently at the slashing tornado before him, and released his hand in the position of a . Immediately after making this motion, the potential energy collected within Taiga's finger as reiryoku released itself as a , the appearance of which mimicked a as the light caused the force to oscillate back and forth. The invisible javelin, packing a punch, pierced through the tornado heading towards him; the collision of forces at such incredible speeds caused enough friction to create a powerful explosion of flames between the two Captain-level combatants. Erecting a as a defensive measure against the remaining flames that were flickering around Taiga from the explosion, he looked upon Gekkō with scrutiny and asked, "Are you here to test your martial prowess, Kirameki?" Gekkō would appear behind Taiga. Amidst the destruction caused by his own attack Gekkō had used a timely application of Shunpō to maneuver himself away from the danger he has caused. "Indeed. I am here to prove to my Clan that Kidō is not the most powerful art form; but that Hakuda and Zanjutsu have a place among the Society of Souls as well." He rested his sword on his shoulder, "So, would you like to be the catalyst to the change in my Clan?" "What a bland purpose." Taiga responded to the Captain's statement, releasing a pulse of spiritual power that generated enough pressure to be rid of his opponent's blade from his shoulder, while he managed to cleverly turn before him. "If you're going to prove something to your clan..." Taiga began to say, as his spiritual energy flared in but an instant, "would you leave me out of it?" Taiga anti-climatically ended his question, with forming tendrils that surrounded him in a unique fashion. And as these tendrils danced, Taiga let them fly towards the position of Gekkō, as they suddenly rotated into that attempted to bind Gekkō from using both of his arms and legs, leaving him helpless if the assault succeeded. "Yet, again. I apologize." Gekkō placated as he performed a to eviscerate the binding spell that had sought to te him down. "But, when you stepped into the precipice of "Master"-you became a target for my ambition." Then, Gekkō performed what can be considered a spiritual-swordsmanship hybrid. Charging his blade with a fine amount of spiritual energy until the sword glowed with his signature midnight blue aura. Then, he performed to appear behind Taiga once again, launching a series of backwards pierces at extreme speeds that sought to destroy Taiga's Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding) and Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep). Afterwords, to finish him, an overwhelming cavalcade of spiritual energy erupted from behind Gekkō to consume Taiga. This would eliminate his Kidō prowess and prove once and for all that Martial Arts where just as important as Magic. Taiga, with his keen perception, noted that the blade appeared to shine a unique hue, and prepared accordingly. As soon as Gekkō's body began to step forward, Taiga used his flawless movement stance to begin shifting his feet in a circular fashion. Stepping on the ball of his left foot, Taiga was capable of momentarily matching the Captain's extraordinary speed. Using his enhanced coordination, Taiga was able to easily circumnavigate Gekkō's angular movement and therefore timely placed himself behind the man, while he was still under the deception that he Gekkō was behind him Taiga. Upon noticing the extremely swift slashes, and hearing Gekkō's words, Taiga gave a somewhat loud sigh as he simply propelled himself backwards a few steps in order to avoid the wave of spiritual energy the man conjured from his slashes. "Can't I just diplomatically explain to your family that Zanjutsu and Hakuda are perfectly able forms of combat? Is there a necessity for this?" Taiga, while attempting to reason with Gekkō, appeared to be veiled within a , which then extended across the vast distance that was encompassed by Taiga and Gekkō, disorientating the man's vision and hopefully give Taiga an opportunity to reason with him properly. Although it appeared that, while the smoke was present, Taiga began to concoct yet another scenario. Although what this was, still remained under mystery. Gekkō was impressed with the movements made by the accomplished scientist. "Not only dodging my attack, but appearing behind me. Now that's ironic." Gekkō began to think to himself. He could appreciate the man's willingness to negotiate, however, as pig headed as his family was? Combat was the only way to prove anything, no matter how unimportant. He returned the man's request with exposition. "You obviously have not heard of my family. While I appreciate you keeping a level head in all this, my family has protected Soul Society for years and they have a dogmatic ideal. You're a smart man, you can connect the dots. Simply put, if it is not resolved by conflict-then there s not resolution." Gekkō then placed his sword on his shoulder, he couldn't see Taiga anymore because of the smoke. However, he would focus his sense to their highest to be prepare for anymore surprises. "Oh, one of those types, are they? Yikes." Taiga, using the smoke as a cover, did something that Gekkō would likely never have expected. Taiga, taking the properties of the spell into consideration, reforged the very smoke into , which, surrounding Gekkō from all directions, began to implode on the man, dispersing the smoke that Taiga had created and causing Gekkō to, hopefully, be placed in the epicenter of the dangerous explosion that was to come. Shining crimson was all Gekkō saw before him as the multiple Shakkahō imploded around him in what would otherwise be a glorious explosion. However, seeing as how he was on the receiving end of it, he was not so thrilled to see it. Even for a master such as him, this was troublesome; there was no way to know for sure whether or not he could just "Shunpo" out of this mess. "Better not overthink it." He thought to himself. Dealing with this was rather simple really, but it would compromise his morals temporarily. The next movements would make seem like a turtle in comparison. Sheathing his blade, Gekkō clenched his fist and channeled spiritual energy to his limbs. Suddenly, what could be seen as a mighty wind erupted from him. The wind style Shunkō. The air that was being propelled from his form softened the blow of the explosion as the majority of it was blown away due to the sheer pressure of the wind. Next, Gekkō would yet again unsheathe his sword. However, no Iaidō would erupt from its tip. Instead, Gekkō grasped the blade with both hands, held it high above his head and slammed it down with the force of a F2 twister. This technique was the , and it had crashed upon the landscape with the speed and force of a dwarf star. "Yikes." Taiga merely thought as he appeared to immediately pulsate with green spiritual energy, disrupting the space around him as the explosion went towards him at an alarming rate. Breathing, collecting his focus, Taiga collected a spherical orb of green spiritual energy. Allowing it to seamlessly go into the ground, a cylindrical column of Kidō shot up and surrounded him, all at him saying the word " ." Upon this very notion, the spell took effect. A bright light temporarily engulfed Taiga as he disappeared entirely from the area, with the explosion being evaded by Taiga entirely as he appeared on the other side of the forest, remaining unharmed. However, he was somewhat exhausted by the use of the spell, and breathed out a rather large sigh. "Making me use that spell...definitely worthy of Captaincy. However...I forced you to use Kidō in the way of Shunkō, I'm pretty impressive myself it seems." "Damn." Gekkō though to himself. He forced him to use Kidō; albeit it was Shunkō it still had Kidō mechanics within it. So, he lost this fight, he planned to prove that Martial Arts could stand its own against Magic. His skill now wasn't on the level where he could prove his beliefs. Sheathing his Zanpakutō, Gekkō sighed as he called out to Jinkō. "You have won this one, Taiga. I relent." Taiga, breathing out a sigh of relief, went into a relaxed position once again. "You have to understand, Captain Kirameki, that there is no need to prove anything to anyone. If you go on a conquest to prove your might, you will end up doing nothing more than losing sight of your original purpose, regardless of how noble it might be. Do not do anything for others besides charity. A display of the skill you possess in order to justify your beliefs is completely irrational. A belief is based on personal conviction. As a scientist, I do not endorse opinions without evidence, however, the Zankensoki is not a science. No matter how much I may relate Kidō as a science, you have to understand that the underlying message remains the same: so long as you believe in something, it will be real regardless of what other people say. If your family does not believe in the value of your Zanjutsu and Hakuda, that is perfectly acceptable. Believe in your skills with your own conviction, it is personal resolve that will let you live on in the world." Taiga finished his speech, a rather long one, and coughed slightly. "My, I talked a bit much. Looks like you've seen another side of me, Captain Kirameki." Taiga turned around, gave a wave and said, "We might be meeting sooner than you expect, Captain Kirameki. I wish you good fortune in your advents." Using a step of , Taiga's body appeared to take a step before fading away from the forest that was partially destroyed as a result of the recent fight, leaving the Kirameki clansman to ponder on Taiga's thoughts on the subject. Gekkō took the man's words into consideration. In the end, he was right. For over a thousand years he had been trying to prove his worth to his Clan, but to no avail. Trying to prove that he was worthy to become the Head and lead them into the dawn of a new era. Yet they rejected him and his ideals over and over to the point where he had become obsessed with proving them wrong. He had to make a decision... "You know, he's right." A feminine voice came from behind him. Accompanied by a beautiful figure and flawless features was Misora Kuchiki, his best friend and lover of his soul. "You've always been fighting tooth and nail with your family about the importance of other arts other than Kidō. But you know what? They stuck to their ideals." She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's time you stuck with yours." She whispered into his ear. Gekkō merely smiled. "You're both right. It's time I stopped fighting against them and start fighting for what really matters: The protection of Soul Society." She took his hand and led him away from the battlefield. "You know, Head Captain's not gonna be to happy about this." She teased. Gekkō laughed. "Yeah, I know." He said, suddenly however, Gekkō had a epiphany. "Hold on, there's something I have to get before we go." A few minutes later, a knock would be heard at the Twelfth Division Barracks. A 3rd Edition copy of The Complete Idiot's Guide to Kidō would be seen at the doorstep of the Barracks with a note that read: "Hey, this really helped my friend get through his Kidō Classes at Shinō! Hope you find some worth in it. Thanks for helping me see the light Jinkō." Category:Roleplay